womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool
At the historic NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool event, Toni Storm aims to dethrone NXT UK Women's Champion Rhea Ripley in a highly anticipated rematch. In the hard-fought final to crown the first-ever NXT UK Women’s Champion, Ripley injured Storm’s back to such a degree that she completely neutralized Storm’s finishing maneuver, Storm Zero, and ultimately defeated her to claim the illustrious title. Since then, Storm has been on an absolute roll. The 2018 Mae Young Classic winner is poised to once again step up and attempt to conquer The Mosh Pit Kid, but will it be “Toni time” when Storm stands face-to-face with the ruthless titleholder? After all, since winning the inaugural title, the destructive force that is Rhea Ripley has not let up for a moment, dismantling any opponent who has gotten in her way. Clearly, she has only grown more merciless since last locking up with Storm. 'Event Recap' Kay Lee Ray, Jazzy Gabert appear at NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool Scottish daredevil Kay Lee Ray and German powerhouse Jazzy Gabert, two alumni of the inaugural Mae Young Classic, appeared ringside at today’s NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool. They were shown sitting in the front row at the Empress Ballroom before the NXT Women’s Title Match between champion Rhea Ripley and challenger Toni Storm. Announcer Nigel McGuinness said both women will be “looking to play huge factors in the future of NXT UK.” Ray and Gabert already made a lasting impression on the WWE Universe when they competed in the 2017 edition of the Mae Young Classic. Ray, a scarlet-haired risk-taker famous for her aerial moves, fought Mexico’s Princesa Sugehit in one of the tournament’s most exciting showdowns. Gabert, meanwhile, captivated WWE fans inside Full Sail Live with her incredible displays of strength as she battled Abbey Laith. Stick with WWE.com in the coming days and weeks for more details on what Ray and Gabert’s appearance at TakeOver means for the NXT UK Women’s division. 'NXT UK Women's Championship': Toni Storm vs. Rhea Ripley © In a highly-anticipated title rematch, Rhea Ripley took on the competitor she defeated to become the first-ever NXT UK Women’s Champion, Toni Storm, who captured the 2018 Mae Young Classic. Early in the explosive back-and-forth contest, the 22-year-old titleholder took an early advantage by unleashing an all-out onslaught on the challenger. The resilient Storm refused to give in, roaring back from tremendous punishment with several wicked strikes to take The Mosh Pit Kid to the absolute limit. In a heart-stopping moment, Storm shocked the champion and the NXT UK Universe by becoming the first competitor to kick out of the Riptide! Moments later, Ripley accomplished an equally astonishing feat when she kicked out of her opponent’s Storm Zero! Ripley once again went for the most devastating move in her arsenal, but Storm displayed amazing presence of mind by countering at the last second and nailing the titleholder with another Storm Zero to finally capture the NXT UK Women’s Title! Without a doubt, NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool is Toni Time! 'Results' * Singles match for the NXT UK Women's Championship: Toni Storm defeated Rhea Ripley © to win the championship (14:50) Category:NXT UK Category:2019 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:TakeOver Category:NXT UK pay-per-view events Category:NXT UK Women’s Championship matches Category:Charlotte Flair Category:Jazzy Gabert Category:Kay Lee Ray Category:Rhea Ripley Category:Toni Storm Category:Women's matches in WWE Category:Toni Storm vs. Rhea Ripley rivalry